In Between Dreams
by thelovelybuttercup
Summary: Sequel to ANewDirection- Will and Rachel have everything they had ever hoped for, loving children, a happy marriage, and dream careers. When unexpected roadblocks arise, they will need to rely on their love to weather the awaiting storm.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** In Between Dreams (Sequel to A New Direction)  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing:** Will/Rachel  
**Spoilers: **Current through episode 2x22 with addition of Cooper Anderson  
**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own anything relating to Glee. That honor is reserved for the wonderful Ryan Murphy and Fox.  
**-.-.-.-**

Will Schuester tried to not look anxious as he waited for his second dress rehearsal to be over. In the months since he had landed the prestigious role as the Phantom, he had dreamed of the day he got to don the iconic costume. Now all he wanted was to make it through the half-hour make-up removal process as quickly as possible and get home to his family. It was Rachel's birthday, and their first night out since their little boy was born, he was already late.

He made the mad dash backstage, already on good enough terms with his make-up team for them to know what an important day this was for him, his wife's twenty-second birthday. They made small talk with him as they worked efficiently, asking what he got her, and what big plans they had. He talked as he watched his reflection in the dressing room mirror, his hideous make-up and audio equipment being removed slowly but surely, layer by layer until he resembled himself again.

Will said his goodbyes to the team as they packed up, picking up his duffle bag and leaving the dressing room that wasn't officially his yet. He navigated the halls of the Majestic, knowing them like they were his second home as he quickly found his way to the street. It was mind-boggling that in only a week he would be taking the stage for the first time as one of the most iconic roles in Broadway's long history.

Sighing to himself he bundled up against Manhattan's chilly December weather and practically jogged the block to their apartment. As he neared, Ben, his doorman turned friend, held open the lobby door for him to enter.

"Rachel hasn't left yet, has she?" Will asked, in a panic.

"Yes, sir." Ben said with a with a small frown, "Mr. Greene left about an hour ago." He continued, making a face Will had learned to associate with the mention of Josh. "Ms. Desbois and Mrs. Schuester's cab picked them up no more than fifteen minutes ago." Ben said, his bright blue eyes lighting up as he mentioned Monique.

Ben had been smitten with their nanny since she first started, and she seemed to feel the same if Rachel's almost daily reports were anything to go by. Will was barely able to keep Rachel from going into full-on matchmaker mode whenever the two of them were under the same roof. He had no idea how much longer he could stall his wife before she was marching Monique down to the lobby herself and setting up a date for the two of them.

"You should ask her out, Ben." Will said with a smile, watching the young man's face turn two shades of red "You know that party we are throwing for Rachel tonight? Monique will be there. You should stop by."

Ben's blue eyes widened considerably, his messy brown hair obscuring his vision, "I couldn't do that, sir. It's Mrs. Schuester's birthday. I wouldn't want to intrude like that."

Will laughed, shaking his head. "Ben, how many times have we told you to call us by our given names?" He patted the younger man on the arm. "Besides, Rachel adores you. She would love to have you there.

He decided to leave out his wife's burning desire to play matchmaker as he wrote down the address to Ian's restaurant. With a grin he passed the scrap of paper to Ben. "We'll see you around six?"

"Yes, sir… I mean Will." Ben smiled as if the sound of Will's name felt awkward on his tongue, his slightly gravely voice even lower. With nerves. "What does…. Rachel like?" He asked, stumbling over Rachel's name as well.

Will shook his head as he grabbed Rachel's anniversary present from the counter next to Ben's hand. "Don't worry about a gift, just showing up will be enough. She will be happy to see you. It's just a casual group of our friends, all people you know."

"I'll be there." Ben called toward Will's retreating back as he headed toward the elevators, giving Will barely enough time to wave in response before the elevator door closed behind him.

Will used the long ride to the penthouse to call Ian and add Ben to the guest list, which Ian was more than happy to do. He wanted as many people as he could get to sample the menu before opening night. Having an objective, albeit shy, third party was just what he needed.

The sound of Maddy's childish giggles were echoing through the apartment, turning shrill when she saw Will. "Dada!" She yelled, toddling up as fast as her little legs could carry her and wrapping her arms around his knees.

"Hey there, sweet pea." Will said, picking her up and hugging her. "I missed you."

"Miss you, Dada." She responded, wrapping her arms around Will's neck tightly.

Will shifted his daughter to one side, setting his bag down. "Where is Molly?"

"There." Maddy said, pointing to the living room before wiggling in Will's arms. "Dada, down. Play."

Will chuckled at his daughter's demand, standing and watching her for a second as she returned to her toy microphone that sat in one corner of the living room. It touched him just how much she reminded him of her mother. She had the same spitfire attitude and seemed to copy everything her mother did. It was one of the most adorable things he had ever seen to watch them interact.

He hurried past the living room, waving a casual hello to their teenaged neighbor turned babysitter. He wondered just how much this was costing them, since Molly did not work for cheap. _Though she is trained in CPR and makes Rachel feel secure._ He reasoned with himself, knowing that was worth time and a half all by itself.

Will dressed quickly, mentally berating himself for being late at all. He knew it wasn't his fault, but he could've at least packed a change of clothes. Sighing, Will knotted his azure blue tie with practiced ease and grabbed his suit jacket, dashing down the stairs.

He stepped into the dim light of his son's nursery, smiling in gentle hello to his sleeping baby boy. One tiny, coffee colored curl lay against his forehead as he slumbered peacefully. He was barely two months old but he was already developing so many of Will's characteristics. Since the day he was born, Elijah Andrew Schuester had been the spitting image of his father, a fact Will took immense pride in. With a happy sigh, Will brushed the curl away from his baby's face, turning when he heard a sound by the door.

"Eli sleep?" Maddy asked, her voice a childish whisper as she peeked around the door.

Will looked down at the smiling face of his little girl, her chestnut eyes wide as he picked her up to go stand next to the crib. "Yes, sweetheart. We have to be very quiet, okay? He asked, kissing Maddy's chubby cheek as she nodded.

He started to hum a lullaby as he absorbed the fleeting moment of perfection, wishing he could be home more often. He already felt like he was missing so much time with them and his hectic schedule hadn't even started. If only he could pause this moment and keep it with him always, a perfect moment with his perfect children.

Will felt Maddy's silky straight hair tickle his neck as she burrowed into his shoulder, yawning as the familiar lullaby soothed her into a sleepy state. Will laughed to himself as he watched his daughter attempt to stay awake against the gentle sway of Will's body. He was rocking side to side to the rhythm of the melody, lulling his oldest into an easy slumber as the song came to an end.

Walking the few steps to Maddy's room, Will pulled back the polka-dotted covers of Maddy's bed and tucked her in gently. He pressed a small kiss to her forehead as he turned on her nightlight and grabbed her stuffed bunny, tucking it under her arm before leaving her bedroom door cracked.

"Is everything okay, Mr. Schuester?" Molly asked, a notebook and a copy _of The Complete Collection of Sherlock Holmes_ tucked under her arm as she met him in the hallway.

"Yes, Molly. Thank you." Will responded, putting on his overcoat and wrapping his scarf around his neck. "The kids should stay asleep. Help yourself to anything in the refrigerator. We should be home before midnight."

Will didn't catch Molly's response before he was out in the hallway and waiting for the elevator. The ride down seemed to drag on; making Will wish he had taken the stairs even though their apartment was on the thirty-second floor.

By the time the doors opened Will was ready to bolt out into the lobby, his dress shoes making little to no noise on the expensive wood floors. The night-shift doorman already had a taxi waiting for him when he exited the building, the fact that Ben was probably going to be earlier than him was only making matters worse.

"48th and 9th please." Will said to the driver before settling back to watch the city pass by.

He wasn't sure if he could ever truly get used to riding in New York taxis. Every time he had to take one it seemed something would happen. Whether it be leaving Rachel's purse in the backseat after Josh's birthday party, or going on a quest to retrieve Maddy's favorite stuffed bunny from where she stashed it on the ride, it was always an adventure. Will had become so used to contacting the Central Park precinct about lost property, he knew most of employees by name.

Will made it to the restaurant in record time, prompting him to leave a hefty tip for the driver as he got out of the cab. The location Ian picked was perfect, right in the middle of Hell's Kitchen and next to a sushi place that Will couldn't pronounce. Even through the closed double doors of Cena, Ian's restaurant, the smells of delicious Italian food wafted out to meet him.

With a guilty sigh at the lateness of his arrival, he pulled open the door and was greeted by a chorus of hellos from all his closest friends. Right in the center was his wife, his beautiful Rachel, standing next to the table of presents and cake.

"Hello, my darling." Will said, leaning over and kissing his favorite spot behind Rachel's left ear. "I'm sorry I'm so late."

Rachel just smiled, "It's fine, honey. I'm just happy you were able to get out before dinner started. You weren't as lucky last night." She paused, adjusting his hastily knotted tie.

She opened her mouth to say more before promptly being cut off by the clinking of glass toward the back of the restaurant. They all turned toward Ian who was standing on a chair at the head of a long dinner table.

"Thank you all for coming. As you all know we are here for our lovely Rachel's twenty-second birthday." He paused, his crystal blue eyes glittering impishly as he winked at the guest of honor. "But you are also here to sample the menu and help me break in my chefs and wait staff."

He looked down at the two rows of people flanking him before turning back to the guests. "You will have full access to the menu, please be creative and order whatever strikes your fancy. Thank you in advance for being willing guinea pigs." Ian said, clapping his hands once and grandly gesturing toward the cream colored chairs that lined the table. "Let's eat."

There was a clamor of noise as everyone searched for their assigned seat, the process feeling more and more like musical chairs as Will scanned each place card. Finally he found his seat, right next to a slightly scowling Josh. Feeling much like the rejected desk mate in high school Will tried to ignore the not-so subtle looks the blond man was sending him and took his seat.

Ben caught his attention as he leaned into Monique's space, showing her something on the menu. Despite his previous objections, he started to see the appeal to this matchmaker sort of hobby that Rachel had picked up. It made him happy to think that he had even a smallest bit of a role in the happiness of two people he cared about.

The couple leaned close to each other, their words too soft for Will to hear over the chatter, but the subject was clear by the direction of Monique's gaze which flickered toward Josh for the smallest of seconds.

Will gave his order to his waitress, listening to Rachel discuss Juilliard with Mike while trying to avoid earning another glare from Josh. He was starting to feel like the odd man out when Santana called to him from her seat at the far end of the table.

"Hey, Schue." She called, smiling at her former teacher. "How are the rehearsals going?"

Will smiled at the nickname a few of his former students had given him, not comfortable enough to call him by his given name, but finding Mr. Schue too formal now they were friends. "It's great, Santana. I should be getting my own dressing room in a few days." He paused, sipping his water. "Are you and Brittany still going to be able to make it to opening night?"

"You know we'll be there." Santana responded as she helped herself to one of the appetizers. "Brit and I can't wait to see you up there in all your hideous make up."

Santana turned her attention to Rachel, "Hobbit, do you and the twinkle twins wanna grab dinner with us before?"

Kurt cleared his throat from his spot by Kat and Blaine at the opposite end. "I'm sure we're free." He said, picking at a piece of bread. "But for the last time, stop calling us that."

Santana just smiled, taking a small bite of the antipasto salad that was set in front of her. They all knew Kurt's objections were futile. Not only would she continue, as she had the forty or so times he's asked in the past, but Kurt didn't really care. It was merely a protest because it is what he did. She would say something quasi-offensive to rile Kurt up, he'd complain. By now it was more a sign of their mutual affection than anything else.

Another round of tinkling glass caught Rachel's attention, bringing everyone's focus to Ian again. "I hope everyone is enjoying their food." He said, looking around. "Now I've battled with when to do this for weeks now, but like I said, this day is more for Rachel. So, I am going to do this now so we can focus on celebrating."

Ian turned to Kat, who sat, frozen with her linen napkin clutched in her left hand, hazel eyes wider than Will had ever seen. "I was so alone before I met you. I was just a nineteen year-old kid, fresh off the farm and in the big city for the first time to attend culinary school. I was scared and lonely, and desperately homesick. Then there you were on the first day of school. This mini-hurricane of craziness who could whip up the best crème brulee I had ever tasted.

"You, in all your beauty befriended the awkward, nineteen year-old me, and I developed such a crush on you. Every time you would drag me out to try a new Chinese food place, or would just sit and talk to me, I wanted to tell you. Tell you how much you meant to me. I never said anything though, because you were perfect, _are _perfect, and I deemed myself unworthy.

"Then before I knew it classes were over. We had graduated and just like that you were gone." He shifted awkwardly, such a departure from the usual calm and collected Ian. "When I was hired as the head chef at the restaurant next to your shop, I had no idea you'd be the crazy girl covered in flour in the shop next door that the boss kept mentioning. I can't tell you how surprised I was to see you. Suddenly you were back in my life and I knew I wanted to keep you there.

"I've loved you for almost ten years, Katherine Elizabeth Anderson. You're a level of perfection I know I'm not worthy of, but I can't imagine spending my life with out you. So I am asking you in front of our friends and family." He paused, reaching into his coat pocket before kneeling down. "Will you marry me?"

There was a pause, though Will couldn't be sure of how long, where the whole restaurant fell silent. Then there was a collective sigh and cheer when everyone realized Kat was responding with a small nod, eyes wide with shock and happiness.

Will grasped Rachel's hand under the table, twining their fingers together on her lap. She leaned her head on his shoulder, sighing happily as she watched Ian and Kat stand, embracing intimately as Ian wiped tears from Kat's cheeks. As soon as Ian let her go, Rachel stood to congratulate the happy couple, pulling Will along with her.

"Sorry to steal your thunder." Ian said, pulling Rachel in for a hug before doing the same to Will. "I just couldn't hold it in any longer."

Rachel just laughed, wrapping her arms around Kat. "Oh don't be silly. I'm thrilled for you guys!"

Rachel left his side, pulled in by the girls to examine and gush over the ring, leaving Will and Ian. They stood side by side, sipping from their wine glasses.

"So, any advice on married life?" Ian asked. "How about any tips on dealing with cold feet before the wedding?"

Will chuckled, "Having second thoughts already?" He asked the younger man who just smirked and shook his head.

With a sigh, Will started to fiddle with the stem of his wine glass. "I've been married twice, once to a woman who wanted to control me, and now to a woman who is my world. All I can say is, if you are sure when you propose, then hold on to that. I wasn't sure with Terri and it ended in flames. I proposed for all the wrong reasons. Like I was following an instruction manual."

Will turned toward Rachel, watching her face light up as she talked to Kat, gesturing excitedly as she clutched Kat's ring-laden hand. "With Rachel, there was no unease. I proposed because not being married to her would have killed me. Yes, I would have stayed by her no matter what, even if she said no. Maddy or no Maddy I would've proposed that day. She was meant for me. I could feel it.

"You have to listen to your instincts. I was terrified the day I married Terri and it had nothing to do with age or being ready. It was like I could feel I was doing something wrong. The day I married Rachel it was like Christmas morning when I was a child. I was excited, happy to finally be there."

"So your advice is - if it feels bad, run?" Ian asked, one dark eyebrow arched at Will, watching him from his peripheral vision.

Will let out a laugh, nodding his head. "Yeah, I guess so. Though if you hurt Kat, you will have a lot of pissed off people after you, including me."

"Hmm. What frank and refreshing advice." Ian said after a second of contemplation. "Thanks for not just telling me what I want to hear."

Ian turned back to Will. "There is going to be a big asking ceremony that I am supposed to do this at, and I only know because I found Kat's _secret_ wedding journal a few weeks ago, but now is as good a time as any. How would you feel about being a groomsman? I need a friend by my side who isn't afraid to tell me the truth."

He didn't let Will answer before he continued. "I'd ask you to be best man, but that spot is sort of already reserved for Blaine. Best mock little brother an only child could ask for." Ian said, smiling at Blaine in a sort of brotherly pride.

"Of course. I'd be happy to be a groomsman. Thanks, Ian. It's an honor. Are you sure you don't want Cooper though?" Will asked, referring the eldest Anderson child, a man Will had yet to meet.

Ian shrugged. "Only met him once. I'm not exactly his biggest fan. I don't hate the guy or anything, but we aren't at 'please stand up with me at my wedding' status', even if he is going to be my brother-in-law."

Will nodded. "Makes sense."

"Now knowing Kat and her love of the number three, she is probably going to ask Quinn to be a bridesmaid to round out the numbers. After Rachel and her friend Andi from school." Ian shook his head when he said Andi's name as if he didn't want Andi anywhere near their wedding. "Which means I'm going to have to ask Josh to be my third, what with him being Kat's best male friend. Are you okay with that?"

Will looked startled for a second. "Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Ian pursed his lips, eyes narrowing as he watched Will for a second, before shrugging and smiling. "Just thought I'd ask. I don't want any brawls between groomsmen." He said, not bothering to elaborate as the waitstaff returned with trays of food.

Slowly everyone migrated back to their seats as dinner was served, each of them raving about the food as they settled in to eat. Will was still bothered by what Ian could have meant by his question, and was mulling it over when he felt Rachel touch his arm.

"Look Will, it seems my matchmaking skills have been right again." She whispered, gesturing subtly toward where Ben and Monique were whispering together, seemingly in their own little world as she sampled a bit of Ben's pasta.

"I'm glad." Will responded, touching his forehead to Rachel's when she leaned into him.

He was just about to offer Rachel a sample of his dish, when Josh leaned across Will's plate to address Rachel. "I was just telling everyone that I'm renting a house in the Hampton's for the summer. Should I put you down for two rooms? One for the kids and one for you?" Josh paused, his gaze flickering over Will. "And you too if you want, Will."

Will bristled at the fact that he was an afterthought in Josh's plans, about to say something when the blond man continued. "I just figured that you would be too busy with Phantom to be spending any serious amount of time at the house."

As much as he didn't want to, he had to admit Josh had a point. What with his six-day work schedule as well as matinee shows on Wednesdays and Saturdays, his schedule was packed. Not wanting to admit defeat though, Will just smiled. "I'm sure I can manage a weekend or two."

"Really, Will?" Rachel asked, excitement clear in her voice.

Will grinned at his wife, pleased he had made her happy. "I have Mondays off. I'll just let them know my understudy will be stepping in for me for a couple of Tuesday's this summer. It should be fine."

He knew he shouldn't but he grinned at Josh as he said this, noting a emotion he couldn't place flicker in the other man's eyes. Just as quickly it was gone and conversation had turned to Santana's new job as a singer in a 1940s inspired lounge, Josh's back turned on him once again.

-.-.-.-

Dinner turned into dessert. Dessert turned into drinks and talking and before Will knew it they were closing in on midnight. He was ushering a slightly tipsy Rachel into the back of a taxi, piling her gifts on one side of her, so worn out he could barely remember his own name.

He slid into the cab, closing his eyes as he gave the driver their address. He was exhausted. More tired than he had been in a long time and all he wanted was to curl up in the backseat with Rachel and sleep for a year.

Rachel yawned as she leaned on his shoulder. "Thank you for the excellent birthday, honey." She said, her voice soft from fatigue. "Kat told me how you set all this up months ago."

Fighting an urge to yawn, he leaned his head on top of hers. "I'm just sorry I was so late."

Rachel shook her head again, her forehead now resting in the crook of his neck. "You showed up. That's all that matters."

Pressing a kiss into her hair he wrapped his arm around her small frame, pulling her close as he watched the city pass by his window. He was almost asleep when he felt the cab slow to a stop outside their building.

Will let Rachel out first, reaching back in to get the bags that contained her birthday gifts. He turned around, arms laden and still thanking the cabbie when his gaze landed on Rachel.

She seemed alert and happy. An adult, yet so very young, holding her heels in one hand as she stood in her ballet flats. Her head was turned up to the sky as if she was stargazing, though they were unable to see much being so deep in the heart of Manhattan. Will followed her gaze to the moon barely peeking over the building opposite them.

Rachel's eyes were bright when they locked with his. "This is going to be a good year, Will. I just know it." She said with a dazzling smile.

Will couldn't muster up the energy to do anything but nod and smile at his wife, his arms too laden with bags and basically asleep on his feet. With a kiss to cheek she cuddled into him once more, both of them taking a quiet moment in the cold December evening to appreciate a moment with each other.

They didn't know, couldn't see the chaos that was headed their way. They had no idea that there was a person mere hours away from Penn Station, ready to throw their whole world into a tailspin. No, right now stargazing is enough. Perfect even.

-.-.-.-

Okay, guys. First, I am so sorry that this was so delayed. I couldn't find my muse for ages, but thanks to the love and support I was finally able to get out the first chapter. So to celebrate I decided to release it on my birthday. Hopefully you all enjoyed it, because there is still a lot of this story I would love to share with you. Please let me know if you have any thoughts or questions. Thank you for your patience. I love you all.

And a special thanks to ellelovesglee for all your research and support with this project. I felt so confused by the inner workings of the theater world. All your guidance really boosted my confidence with this story. I don't know what I would've done without all your insider knowledge of the world of theater.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** In Between Dreams (Sequel to A New Direction)  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing:** Will/Rachel  
**Spoilers: **Current through episode 2x22 with addition of Cooper Anderson  
**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own anything relating to Glee. That honor is reserved for the wonderful Ryan Murphy and Fox.

-.-.-.-.

Rachel was certain she had never been so bored, and that was saying something. Coming from a girl who used to frequent McKinley's less-than-stellar attempts at the world of sports, managing to edge that out was a feat nothing short of spectacular. Yet, here she was, attempting to look interested in yet another dress design.

She wasn't usually one to complain about her clientele. Rachel liked her job and the people who went along with it. They were the reason she got paid to do the things she loved to do. They let her into their little world to help plan what would be one of the happiest days of their lives. Usually it meant something to her, but the young girl in front of her was a poor example of a client in Rachel's eyes.

Rachel had been following the girl around for the better part of the morning, hauling her bags and holding her coffee. Which would have been fine if the girl didn't have a personality that could rival Santana at her very meanest. That, paired with her bride's inability to make a decision was just a bad combination in Rachel's opinion. Which is why she was sitting in the eighth bridal shop of the day, listening to her bride belittle every attendant in sight.

Blowing her bangs out of her eyes, Rachel made a small face as her stomach rumbled. She was used to clients being on weird diets, fasts, and any manner of things to slim down for their big day. You couldn't be in the wedding business without being used to all manner of weight-loss tricks. What was new was her bride's insistence that Rachel follow her diet during their consults.

When they met up for coffee, her bride insisted on paying, which was a nice treat. Rachel was surprised when the bride ordered them two coffees, black, no sugar, but didn't object. She tried to be patient when the bride announced that this would be a breakfast free morning, even tried to mollify her when she decided that lunch was also not an option. However she didn't have the patience for this woman without at least a hint of food.

"I swear, I am going to lose these last few pounds if it kills me." Her bride sighed, spinning her svelte, lace covered frame to check out her dress at all angles.

_Apparently, if it kills me as well. _Rachel thought bitterly as she sipped her now cold, acrid coffee and smiled half-heartedly at her bride. _No matter how rich and important the client, their lack of willpower should not be my problem._

Rachel usually used meals with clients to get a better insight into the couple. It helped flesh out exactly who they were, which helped her book and plan things for them. Bonding with each couple as if they were close friends was a perk she enjoyed, and usually led to a friendship that lasted outside of the job.

Part of her was grateful that she didn't have to make awkward small talk with this woman, because she was struggling to find anything about this girl that could even remotely be called interesting. Sure, Rachel supposed she could just get the girl to talk about herself for an hour over wedge salads, but if given a choice she would rather not.

Rachel's phone vibrated in her pocket, distracting her from her inner rant. Chancing a look at her bride, she took out her phone, turning her back just as the tall brunette demanded every diamond white dress the shop owned.

_Have you killed Bridezilla yet? – J_

Smiling at how well he knew her, Rachel text back quickly. _No, but if she doesn't let me eat soon I just might._

She sighed again, watching her bridezilla actually stomp when the attendant brought over a gown that didn't meet her expectations. The scene reminded her of the old black-and-white Godzilla films so much that she had to stifle a giggle. All Rachel could hope for was that this one rampaging bride wouldn't destroy all the contacts she had amassed by her growing reputation in the wedding industry.

Rachel's phone illuminated in her hand, the vibration startling her as she quickly unlocked the screen.

_Ditch the 'zilla. K and I are going to be in Central Park in twenty, entrance closest to the apartment. We'll bring food from I's restaurant. I'll call Monique and pick up Elle. – J_

Before she could text back, bridezilla threw a Vera Wang gown on the floor and demanded another. Rachel had endured enough. Frankly, Maddy was better behaved than this woman, and just for a split second, Rachel pitied the husband-to-be. Either he was the most patient man on the planet or had no idea what he was getting into.

Apologizing to the store manager she ushered her bride out and into a cab, nodding distractedly to the slew of colorful complaints that left the girls mouth. All Rachel wanted was to be in her own cab, heading across town toward the delicious lunch that Kat and Josh had waiting for her.

Preparing for the mid-day traffic, Rachel settled back in her seat and cracked open her tidy pink organizer. She scanned her calendar; grateful she didn't have to meet with bridezilla again until later in the month. It was an appointment to go over reception halls with both bride and groom. If she just stuck to the bride's stringent rules, it should be fairly smooth sailing.

Rachel was making an appointment for a menu tasting with a caterer when they arrived. Having to listen to the man complain about the lack of creativity from his clients was only adding to her miserable day. It was times like this she realized how much she missed working with Ian.

"As long as it's done by the day, that's all I need." Rachel said to the caterer, her tone more clipped as a dull ache began to settle itself behind her eyes.

Rachel could see her friends lounging out on blankets as she approached, Maddy leaning up against Josh as she ate her lunch. Kat looked as elegant as ever, her stylish outfit surprisingly appropriate for a day at the park, her huge engagement ring sparkling in the sunlight as she brushed a hair from her face.

Josh was the first to spot her, a smile clearly gracing his face as she approached. He leaned down to Maddy, pointing toward Rachel and laughing as the little girl got up to run the short distance to her mother.

"Mama, mama." She yelled excitedly as Rachel picked her up. "Look, 'sgetti"

Maddy brandished a fistful of buttery pasta towards her mother, grinning at the smile Rachel returned.

"That looks delicious, sweetheart." Rachel responded, holding the toddler delicately away from her outfit.

Josh was still smiling when Rachel set Maddy down and joined them on the blanket. Without needing to be asked, Kat handed Rachel a to-go container and a plastic fork. "Ian thought you might be in the mood for his vegetarian lasagna." She said, passing her a bottle of water as well.

She opened the container, her movements ungainly as her stomach rumbled loudly at delicious smell that met her nose. Taking an unladylike bite of her pasta, she moaned quietly at the delicious flavors that were now dancing on her tongue.

Rachel looked up when she heard Josh clear his throat, ready to apologize. "Sorry. Just hungry." She said waiting for him to respond before taking a bite. He only nodded, keeping his gaze on his pasta.

It wasn't long before Maddy was getting antsy, standing to go chase after a few pigeons that were wandering nearby. Turning back to towards the adults, she grinned, shrieking when Josh got up to chase after her.

"Come back, Elly-bean! I can't catch up." He called, pretending to fall behind, too winded to even try to move.

With a smile, Maddy ran back, "Come on, Unca Josh." She said, tugging on his hand to help him along. "Get birdies."

Rachel smiled as Josh scooped Maddy up and ran towards the birds, her childish giggles mingling with his rich laughter as they played. Kat leaned back on her hands, watching them as well.

"You know, he's always wanted to have children of his own." She said, not turning toward Rachel as she spoke. "Ever since we were little."

Rachel adjusted her skirt as a particularly strong gust of wind bit at her legs. "Has he ever mentioned having kids with Quinn? I know that whole Beth thing really messed her up, but they are stable. Surely she must be willing to have children with him. He'd be an excellent father."

Kat just shrugged. "Who knows what goes on in their relationship?" She said with a sigh. "He refuses to talk about it. Quite strange, actually. Usually, I can't get him to shut up about things.

"Hell, he talked about you for weeks after-" Kat paused, her ring-tone cutting through her thought process. "Crap. I need to go. Can I leave the basket and get it later?" She asked, blowing Rachel a kiss as she got up and hopped in a cab, phone firmly planted to her ear.

Feeling a tinge of sadness that their little lunch break was over, Rachel started packing up the remains of their meal, laying each container gently back in Kat's expensive picnic basket. She glanced up at where Josh and Maddy were only to find them walking back their way, holding hands as she babbled up at him.

"Mama, go bye-bye?" Maddy asked as she came to a stop in front of her mother, her little nose and cheeks red from the cold.

"Yes baby, it's time to go bye-bye." Rachel responded with a smile, kissing the end of her little girl's nose. "How about we go home and have some cocoa before our nap?"

Josh held out his gloved hand, helping Rachel stand. "Do you guys mind if I walk you back?"

She shook her head, falling into step beside him, Kat's picnic basket bumping her hip with every step. Without saying a word, Josh took the basket from her and settling it in the crook of the arm not holding Maddy.

Rachel walked alongside them with her eyes downcast, Josh's attempts to carry on a  
conversation with the talkative toddler making her smile. The wind picked up as they stood at the crosswalk, blowing her hair across her forehead and into her eyes, obscuring her vision.

She looked up, heart stopping as she noticed a tall man cross the street, heading toward her building. All she could see from her spot several blocks away was a mop of slightly unruly dark hair and a green hoodie, but the sight was so familiar it made her stomach clench in fear. If she didn't know any better she would've sworn that Finn Hudson just entered her building.

_But that's impossible. _She reassured herself, taking a deep breath to ease the feeling of nausea that overtook her. _I would know if he's in town. Kurt would've told me._

Rachel could hear the sound of a wrapper crinkle, distracted by her still racing mind by the sight of Josh handing Maddy a cherry sucker, his efforts rewarded with a huge grin and a hug from her smiling little girl.

They were only a block away from the apartment when Rachel was certain her heart had indeed stopped. It really was Finn, standing in _her _lobby. She didn't understand why she hadn't heard he was coming. Surely Kurt would've warned her. Without a second thought she reached up, laying her hand on his arm to stop him from carrying Maddy any closer.

"Rachel, what-?" Josh asked, his voice fading as he took in her pallid skin tone and scared expression. "Rach? What's wrong?"

"It's Finn. He's here. I don't even know how he found out where we lived." Rachel said, her voice straining to hide the panic that was building.

Her gaze fell on Maddy, her sweet little girl who had no idea what was going on, and was happily eating a lollipop Josh had given her on the walk. This wasn't how they were supposed to meet. It was supposed to be arranged so she could gauge what Finn would do or what his intentions were.

"What? That asshole is here?" Josh asked, his voice incredulous as he peered through the window, shifting Maddy to the side closest to Rachel and stepping in front of her, creating a sort of barrier around Maddy. "Did Kurt mention anything about him being here?"

She shook her head, "No, they haven't had any interaction with each other in almost a year, short of the odd Christmas or birthday card."

Rachel took a deep breath, willing her nerves down. "Josh, when we walk in I want you to take Maddy directly to the apartment, no matter what Finn says." Her mind flashed to her last interaction with Finn, drunk and slightly menacing all those Halloweens ago. "I have no clue what he's going to do or why he's here. I don't want their first meeting to be like this, in the lobby of my apartment."

"I don't really want to leave you alone with him." Josh said, his voice firm and obviously trying to be convincing. "He always sounds unstable when you talk about him.

"I'll be fine." Rachel assured him, not taking her eyes off the brown-haired man that was standing less then ten yards away. "Ben is there. He wouldn't try anything. Finn's not horrible, just a bit temperamental."

Josh tisked under his breath but did what he was told, shifting Maddy to the side furthest from Finn, arms wrapped securely around her as he stepped into the lobby. Finn turned as he heard them enter, his gaze settling on Maddy's face, a small smile gracing his features as he waved.

"Hi." Maddy responded, her big brown eyes on the man who refused to be her father all those years ago. She held his gaze until the elevator doors closed behind Josh.

Startled out of his little moment, he turned to Rachel. "What the hell, Rachel? Who was that and why was he holding our daughter?" He asked, his tone already taking on an edge.

"That's Josh, Finn." Rachel responded, trying to keep her tone neutral. "You've met him before, remember? The graduation party in the park?"

"No, I don't remember." Finn responded after a beat. "I don't think he should be allowed to take our daughter anywhere. How well do you even know that guy?"

"She isn't _our _daughter, Finn." Rachel said, bristling at the ownership Finn was trying to claim without earning it. "You had a chance for it to be our daughter and you told me I should put her up for adoption. Do you remember that?"

A flush rose to her face as she remembered his hurtful accusations he practically spit at her when she first told him about Maddy. It hurt then, and the ache still lingered, rejection still burning hot in her veins.

"I was a stupid kid, Rachel." Finn tried to plead, reaching out to touch her and retracting his hand at her flinch, before trying again. "I didn't know who I was, let alone how to be a father. I think I'm ready now."

Rachel moved back a pace, her eyes rising to meet Ben's wide blue ones as he stepped around the counter. "Are you okay, Ms. Rachel?" Ben asked, looking between them.

"Yes, I'm okay. Thank you, Ben." Rachel assured him with a smile. He just nodded, stepping back around the counter but keeping his eyes trained on Finn.

"Listen Finn, this isn't the time or place to discuss anything involving Maddy. You need to prove that you are going to stay before I let you meet her. There are things we need to discuss. This isn't a simple, 'You can be a dad now because you think you're ready' kind of situation. She's a living breathing person who had no idea you even existed before today. You've rejected her, Finn. Do you understand that? Do you understand why I don't just want to let you in?"

"You can't just take my gut reaction into account here, Rachel." Finn argued. "It was my second pregnancy announcement in two years. That's bound to shake anyone up."

Rachel shook her head. "No, Finn. You said that you weren't going to be a father to a child when you weren't in a relationship with their mother. You had plenty of time to process everything before we had our second discussion about Maddy."

"Rachel." Finn took a deep breath. "She's my child. I don't care whatever bullshit you tell Mr. S on a daily basis, I am more of her dad than he is. She shares my DNA. You can't keep me from her. It's my right."

The comment about Will landed like a physical blow, causing her to inhale sharply as sting of oncoming tears prickled her eyes. "Listen to me, Finn Hudson." Rachel said, squaring her shoulders and glaring up his hulking form to meet his gaze. "You don't get to claim a kid you rejected, let alone call yourself her dad. Will has been there from day one. He held my hand during labor. He changed diapers. He's gotten up for more late-night feedings than you could even imagine. You can say what you like about me, but do not say you are more of her dad than Will is."

Rachel wiped the tears away that were threatening to fall. "You need to leave." She said, her voice firm but quiet.

"Rachel." Finn said again, his tone more soft and pleading. It was a tone that used to make her heart melt. Now it just churned her stomach. "Come on. This doesn't have to be this way."

Finn turned when he felt a hand on his arm, turning to glare at Ben. "What do you want?" He asked, almost venomous as he gazed down at their doorman. "I don't think this involves you."

"I think the lady asked you to leave." Ben bit out; blue eyes colder than Rachel had ever seen him, and his already rough voice like gravel.

Finn shrugged off Ben's hand on his shoulder and turned back to her, "You don't want to do this, Rachel. I have a lawyer, and a good one. He says I have rights too. I don't care what some birth certificate says. I'm her father whether you like it or not. A simple DNA test can prove that."

Rachel shook her head, though she wasn't sure what exactly she was objecting to. It all felt too much like a nightmare to be real. Maybe if she blinked, pinched herself, she would wake up in her bed next to Will instead of standing next to Ben while her ex-boyfriend ruined her world.

"What about when you prove it, Finn? What then? You'll be responsible for almost three years of back child support. Can you afford that on your meager wages from the shop?"

Finn laughed at that, the cold, mocking tone was biting. "Obviously Kurt doesn't fill his 'BFF' in on the goings on in Lima." He paused, a cocky sort of smile on his face. "I inherited some money and I bought Burt's business two years ago. It's thriving. We even opened another shop in Marion. Money isn't a problem."

Part of Rachel wanted to congratulate him, but she swallowed it down. "So, you show up after three years to tell me you want to take me to court over custody? What would the point of that be? So, you can waste half of your time with her flying back and forth from here to Lima?"

Rachel wasn't sure what she was trying to prove by asking that question, because she knew she would do it without a second thought. All she could hope was that her questions would rattle some sense into Finn. She didn't want to scare him away, but she also didn't want Maddy leaving the state with him.

"I've been here for almost a month. This isn't something I'm pursuing on a whim. I just signed a lease on an apartment in Washington Heights, Rachel. I'm a New Yorker now. It may not be as classy as this place, but it's nice." He paused. "I want to be in Maddy's life, Rachel."

She sighed, feeling overwhelmed by all this new information. "Finn, I don't know what you want me to do. The last time I saw you, you tried to get me to leave Will, and then you tried to punch him. I don't really trust you."

"I want you to give me a chance, Rachel. I am trying to be mature here. I could just say I will fight you for full custody. Have you ever thought what a custody battle would do to Will if you decided to press this? If you decided to claim he was Maddy's father in court?"

"I was eighteen, Finn. I was of legal age when I entered a relationship with Will. Why aren't you understanding that?" Rachel asked, getting fed up with his little game of cat and mouse.

"You're right, you were eighteen." Finn said, a bitter sort of sarcasm lacing his tone. "However, Maddy was conceived the night of prom, which is while you were student at McKinley."

Finn tapped his finger to his chin in a condescending manner. "Hmm, if only there was a law in Ohio against being in a relationship with your eighteen year-old student." He paused, smiling as he toyed with her more. "Oh wait! There is! It's a felony. If you claim he is Maddy's biological father, you are making Will guilty of a crime as well as being a damn liar."

Rachel felt like she had been dunked in cold water. The legality of their romance was never a question for her. She wasn't a student when they entered a relationship and she was of legal age. Those were the only roadblocks she even considered. Will had glazed over his reasons for quitting McKinley, but if what Finn was saying was true, that is a serious problem, very serious.

"I need to think Finn. You should go." Rachel sighed, her tone defeated sounding as she crossed her arms around her stomach.

"I'm not done here." Finn responded, looking like he was going to press more. "We still have that little matter of the blonde dude holding my daughter to discuss. What the hell are you up to that he feels comfortable enough to take her anywhere? He sure looked comfortable enough to be almost cradling her. Is Will not enough for you now? Are you playing house while he's working?"

Rachel jumped slightly when she felt Ben move her back, stepping between her and Finn. "This is the second time the lady has asked you to leave, _sir. _I suggest you do that now." His voice sounded even rougher than before, almost menacing in such an angelic looking man.

Finn held Ben's gaze for a moment before narrowing his eyes at Rachel. "I could always try for full custody you know. I tried to do this civilly, Rachel. Remember that. Whatever comes from this, it's all on you."

With as much of a slam as the expensive lobby doors could muster, Finn left, stomping his way down the sidewalk. Rachel watched until she couldn't see him anymore, until she was certain he was gone. She felt Ben leading her to one of the plush chairs a few paces from his post and sit down next to her.

"Are you alright, Ms. Rachel?" He asked, his voice softer than before.

She nodded, wiping the tears she barely noticed were falling, smiling up at Ben's wide, concerned blue eyes. "Yes, thank you for everything Ben. You didn't have to do that."

He tilted his head in a contemplative sort of way, reminding Rachel of a confused puppy. "Yes, I did Ms. Rachel. He was way out of bounds and he made you cry. I couldn't let that happen." Ben said, his tone matter-of-fact.

He looked down, blushing. "I consider you and Mr. Will my friends, and I couldn't allow that man to insult you."

Rachel laughed, her voice watery as she leaned forward to hug the older man. "We consider you our friend as well." She said, squeezing his shoulders lightly before standing up. "If you see Will, could you possibly not mention any of this? I need to figure out what I'm going tell him before he finds out."

Ben nodded, walking her to the elevator. "Of course, Ms. Rachel. I shall also be adding Mr. Hudson's name to the alert list so the other doormen know to not let him up if he decides to show again."

"Thank you, Ben." Rachel said, wiping her eyes one more time as she stepped into the waiting elevator, watching him nod as the doors closed.

When she knew she was finally alone, she let out a shaky breath and leaned against the wall. It was mind-blowing how Finn could go from a person she loved above all others to a man who could literally destroy her world.

She could hear Maddy's giggles when she finally opened the door to the apartment, finding her sitting in her highchair across from Josh. "Look Mama, cocoa." Maddy giggled, pointing to the whipped cream laden mug that sat on her tray, chocolate sprinkles dusting the top.

"That's great, pumpkin." Rachel responded with a forced sounding enthusiasm, bending down to kiss the top of Maddy's head.

Josh's concerned gaze met hers as he handed her a mug of cocoa, colored sprinkles nestled gently into the swirls of whipped cream. "I hope it's not too much. It seemed like a marshmallow and colored sprinkles kind of afternoon." He said, sipping his own drink as he waited for her to talk.

"He wants custody. Possibly even full custody." Rachel confessed, hoping Josh could help her figure out what to do before she told Will. She couldn't let him blindly risk his reputation and she definitely didn't want to broach the subject of his not biologically fathering Maddy.

"I'm sorry, what?" Josh asked angrily, setting his cup down and whispering to Rachel. He turned around, putting a cartoon on for Maddy to watch before turning back to her. "Surely he isn't serious."

Rachel just shrugged, taking a sip from her mug. "He sounds serious. He has lawyers and everything. They said if we fight this, Will could be in a lot of trouble."

"So, we'll hire better lawyers. The best money can buy." Josh soothed, setting his hand gently on her arm. "You know I will help you in any way I can. There is no way I am going let some glorified sperm donor take Maddy away from you."

They both turned to look at the innocent little girl giggling at Beauty and the Beast. No, that couldn't happen. No matter what, Finn couldn't win.

-.-.-.-.

"Rehearsal is going a lot later than Will expected. He won't be home until closer to midnight." Rachel said, setting down her phone. "Would I be a bad wife if I just order Chinese food and leave the leftovers for him?"

Josh just smirked from his spot behind his desk, "You could never be a bad wife, Rachel." He said, turning toward her. "But I refuse to leave you on your own here after that whole Finn thing. So I'm going to call the gang and we can all have dinner together."

"You don't have to do that, Josh. Really." Rachel said, as she folded one of Eli's tiny onesies. "It will be fine, really."

"Nonsense, you go order the food and I will call everyone." Josh said, already guiding her toward the stairs.

Blaine was the first to arrive, being only an elevator ride away. He wrapped her in a hug as soon as she opened the door. "Oh Rachel, sweetie. Kurt called and told me what happened. Are you okay?" He asked, his big hazel eyes scanning her face for any signs of distress.

"I'm a little shaken up, but okay." Rachel assured him, going to sit on the sofa, Blaine sitting next to her and pulling her in a sort of relaxed cuddle. "Where is Kurt?"

"A second interview with the head buyer at Barneys. Apparently you're in if you get a dinner meeting. He says it's just a formality before he's offered the job." Blaine explained, settling himself against the soft cream of the sofa behind him. "Are the kids already asleep?"

Rachel nodded. "Eli is. Madeline is having a bath." She sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"When did life get so complicated Blaine? Remember when our biggest worry was the amount of solos we were getting?" Rachel asked. "It seemed like decades since my problems were as inconsequential as that."

Blaine just chuckled. "I never had to fight for solos in the Warblers. They could just see my greatness. I didn't have to prove it." He said, ducking the light smack she aimed at his arm.

They were still laughing as Josh made his way down the stairs, hanging up his mobile when he spotted them. "My, Blaine. If I didn't know you were gay I would be worried about how close you are sitting to _our_ Rachel." He said, sitting across from them and crossing his arms with a smirk.

If Blaine seemed fazed he didn't show it, only cuddled further into Rachel's space, laying his forehead against her temple. "Aww, Rachel knows if I wasn't so in love with Kurt, I would have tried to sweep her off her feet ages ago." He said, his affection so second nature to Rachel she just smiled.

"Hmm. Right." Josh replied, practically jumping up when there was a knock at the door.

There was a rustling of bags when Josh opened the door, before Rachel heard, "The delectable dish has arrived."

Ian's rich baritone echoed through the apartment as he rounded the corner. "And he brought food." He smirked at his own statement, winking at Rachel and Blaine as he set the bags down.

The sound of heels clicking on the hardwood announced Kat's arrival. "Oh sweetheart." She said, gathering Rachel in her arms as she sandwiched the younger girl in next to Blaine. "You know we will do everything we can to make this better, right?"

Rachel hugged her back, patting Kat's arm to get her to release her death grip. "I know."

"So then, why don't we eat and we can sort through this mess?" Josh asked, already opening take out containers and scattering them around the table.

Rachel seemed stuck in an Anderson sandwich, flanked on either side by the brunette siblings. They moved almost in unison, serving Rachel and making sure she was settled in her spot between them before focusing on their own dinners.

Excusing herself, Rachel went to put Maddy to bed as Monique left for her eighth date with Ben. It took three books and most of the Disney songs in her repertoire before the toddler fell asleep. By the time she returned, everyone had started eating.

"Well, obviously we are pooling the Bennett/Anderson money and helping you guys obtain the best lawyers money can buy." Ian said as Rachel took her seat, rolling his eyes at her immediate objections. "Hell, we can buy you a whole law firm if you think it would help."

"Or we can have him killed?" He asked, raising an eyebrow toward Rachel in a teasing manner.

"I know I don't need to say this, since you have no idea how to put a hit out on anyone, but I don't want you doing anything illegal because of him." Rachel said, taking a bite of her chow mein.

"Never underestimate what a shit load of unmarked bills can get ya, darlin'." Ian drawled with a devious grin. "For the right amount of money you can buy anonymity."

Rachel just rolled her eyes, wiping her mouth. "Let's call murder 'plan z', okay?"

"Fine." Ian relented, gesturing in a 'well, I offered' sort of way, managing to only look mildly disappointed

"You know you have my support as well." Josh reminded her. "Anything you need, any price. You name it, it's yours."

"We won't let you down, sweetheart." Kat nodded, brushing a strand of hair behind Rachel's ear.

"So we've settled on dealing with this _legally_?" She asked, glaring at Ian. "I'll call our lawyers and get a recommendation. If there is anything we Anderson's know, it's how to make controversy disappear."

By the time the food was finished, Rachel felt like she was going to explode. Still ever the dutiful host, she put coffee on and grabbed a cake she had prepared. Josh jumped up, nimbly grabbing the cups and cake from her.

"Here let me help." He said, letting his hand linger over hers a moment too long. He glanced up to see if she noticed, almost feeling disappointment when he saw her attentions were already on the French press on the counter.

He tried to not glance across the table at Kat, knowing she was looking at him. _ Please don't say anything, Kat. Please. _He begged in his head, not certain if she had even seen anything that would rouse suspicion.

When Rachel returned to the table, Kat squeezed her shoulders. "Okay, now that the drama business has been dealt with. Ian and I have some things to go over with you guys."

Reaching into her bag, she removed a box and set it in front of Rachel. "You know you are my very best friend in the world, right?" Kat asked, pausing though not needing her to answer. "I'd be honored if you would be willing to be my matron-of-honor."

Over her yells of excitement as she was being smothered in a hug, Rachel could hear Ian asking Blaine to be his best man, grabbing the boxes Kat slid across the table to him. She didn't hear his answer, but felt him move from beside her to give the older man a hug, hearing a similar sound from across the table as Josh got up to mimic him.

"So the bridal party will consist of you guys, Quinn, and an old friend from school." She turned to Ian, pulling out another box. "Did you already ask Will?"

Ian nodded, taking the third silver wrapped box and placing it behind him on the sideboard behind him. "You'll tell him that's there, Rach?"

She nodded, opening her own silver wrapped package. Nestled inside of the tiffany blue box Rachel had begun to associate with all gifts Kat gave, were adorable little daisy shaped earrings.

"It's not your actual gift." Kat explained. "Just as small token to say thank you."

"Of course. It's an honor to be asked." Rachel replied, putting the earrings on as she nodded.

Blaine looked around as if looking for something. "Speaking of Quinn. Where is she?"

Attention turned to Josh, who had been turning his own box over in his hands. "Oh, she couldn't make it." He said, glancing up at Blaine as he cleared his throat. "She had a… um, meeting with her advisor at NYIP."

Ian smirked at Josh. "I thought it was a home-study sort of situation. How did she even meet her advisor?" He asked, obviously enjoying being able to tease him. "Are you sure she isn't cheating on you?"

If the thought bothered Josh, he didn't show it. He only shrugged in response. "Either way, she couldn't make it. I'll tell her you want to have lunch with her, Kat, so you can ask in person." He said, without a hint of malice in his voice, effectively ending the conversation on the spot.

-.-.-.-

Blaine and Josh were the last to leave for the night, both seeming adamant on staying until Will arrived. Blaine looked exhausted, but refused to return to his apartment, lying down on Rachel's sofa and burrowing into the soft cushions until she forced him up.

"Come on, don't make me kick you out." Rachel said with a laugh, hauling Blaine towards the door. "I am fine. Really."

"Is it such a bad thing that I want to make sure you're okay, Rach?" Blaine asked as he paused in the doorway, his eyes blinking lazily behind his stylish glasses and his voice heavy with sleep.

Rachel cupped his face affectionately. "Of course it's not a bad thing, Blaine Warbler." She replied, letting his old nickname slip. "I love that you care, but you need sleep and Kurt should be home. Go find your boyfriend and call me in the morning."

She watched as he stumbled onto the elevator, before turning to Josh who was gathering dishes.

"Nuh uh, mister." Rachel said, grabbing the plates from his hands and setting them on the counter. "You need to get home to your girlfriend."

Josh just sighed, quiet for a moment. "I'm sure she's fine."

"I know she is." Rachel responded, "That's not the point. I want you safe and the later it gets, the more dangerous."

Josh just smiled. "Rach, I have a personal driver who picks me up at the door. A driver who is a trained black belt, I might add. I am fine. I'm more worried about your well-being than mine."

Feeling more and more like his mother with each passing minute, she went over to the coat rack and held out his long wool coat, stylish and obviously expensive. "I don't want Quinn blaming me if you get home too late. Out, mister." She said, pointing to the door and shooing him toward it.

He paused out in the hallway, his blue eyes darker in the dimmed hallway. "Just promise me you'll call in the morning. I'll stop and pick us up some breakfast, maybe chocolate chip pancakes from Johny's?"

Rachel nodded. "I promise."

Finally looking pacified, Josh ambled toward the elevator, waving as the doors shut. With a sigh, Rachel shut the door, gathering the dishes on the dining room table in one armload. As she washed dishes in the quiet of her apartment, Rachel tried to come up with a way to break the news to Will.

Two cups of tea later, and she still had no idea.


End file.
